


Your Thing, Bambi

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [38]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/ and https://askjaceandabner.tumblr.com/]





	Your Thing, Bambi

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/ and https://askjaceandabner.tumblr.com/]

“So what are you dressing up as?” Jace asks casually as he looks up from his textbook to Abner.

Abner smiles slightly, “I was thinking of- Well it doesn’t matter.”

“’Course it does.”

Jace’s features turn to confusion as he sets his book aside. Abner looks away from him, down to the floor as he plays with his fingers. His demeanour turns nervous as he leans against his own desk.

“No, I- I’m not going. I was actually thinking of staying in and watching some movies. You know- Like- Uh, horror movies.”

Jace smirks. “Doesn’t really seem like your thing, bambi.”

Abner looks up sharply at the nickname and glares. Jace throws his hands up in the air and says quickly, “You don’t seem like the type to watch horror.”

“It’s Abner, Jace, and why not? It’s- It’s Halloween. Plus I have some Halloween candy and I was going to make popcorn and maybe ask you if you wanted to with me, but if not…”

“Woah, woah, you had me at candy.”

Abner looks up as Jace’s signature smirk is back. Abner can’t help but smile and laugh. He really was going to go to the party, but the prospect of dressing up in his costume and maybe Jace finding out was panic inducing in itself. And even though Jace is a little old fashioned and Abner should totally find someone who’s more understanding, he can’t seem to shake the feeling that Jace is someone different. Someone important… He finds himself wanting to spend more time with him in an unexplainable way. It has nothing to do with the weird feeling in his chest when he sees him.

“I’ll pop the popcorn.” Abner says as he goes to the microwave and places a bag of popcorn in.

“So what do you want to watch first?” Jace asks.

“How about a classic? Scream?” Abner suggests.

“Sounds good.”

Later after three horror movies, two bags of popcorn, and a bag of candy later Jace finds a sleeping Abner on his shoulder. Jace notices it suddenly, he wasn’t even paying attention. For the past hour Abner had been hiding behind a blanket. He was trying to hide it from Jace, but of course he noticed. Maybe it was recklessness or maybe he wasn’t thinking but Jace just pulled him closer so he could hide his face in his chest and then his shoulder. Telling him that he has a knife collection, remember? That nothing was going to hurt him.

Jace closes the laptop and brings the blanket around Abner over him more where it fell off. He doesn’t dare move as he watches Abner’s features at peace. His sleeping form relaxed and without anxiety. Jace can’t help but reach out with a hand, heart beating wildly as he pushes some of Abner’s hair back, out of his eyes. He’s transfixed as he watches him, then suddenly he realizes what he’s doing, Sebastian’s laughter just out of earshot as Jace removes his hand and looks away.

What **is** he doing?


End file.
